


Easter on Board

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: The team wakes up to find decorated eggs outside their rooms, and a distraction while they wait for the next mission.Just a little something I wrote Easter morning for fun. Happy Team Legends,  and Rogue Canary bonding.





	Easter on Board

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime S1, post Carter's death...but otherwise could go anywhere in the season.  
> And Rogue Canary getting some downtime together, because I love them and they deserved more content moments.

                The team made their way toward the main deck, most of them carrying the decorative eggshells they’d found outside their door when Rip called a meeting. Once everyone was gathered he glanced from them to the table before him. “Gideon,” they’d been in the vortex several days already, and he was exasperated. “Why are there eggs all over my ship?”

                “Well Captain; according to my on-board calendar it is Easter.” She replied, “Hiding decorative eggs appears to be a tradition in the 21st century.”

                “I am aware of the earth tradition, but why are they on _here_?” he repeated.

                “It would seem someone on board has hidden them throughout the ship,” she answered simply.

                “There are more?” Jax spoke up, glancing around the room curiously.

                “I count several dozen,” the AI responded.

                “Plastic or Boiled?” Sara inquired, glancing down at the one in her hand once more.

                “Plastic, and by the weight I would say filled with something.” Gideon answered.

                “Well,” Ray looked around at the others, “What are we waiting for?”

                “Are you suggesting we actually look for them?” Leonard glanced over depreciatingly.

                “It could be fun,” Kendra defended

                “And it’s not like there’s anything better to do until we get a lead,” Jax added with a shrug.

                “Well whatever the case, I expect it all cleaned up before you all turn in for the night.” Rip sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

                “Yes sir!” Raymond gave a quick salute before glancing at Kendra and Jax, the three promptly taking off through the ship.

                Rip mumbled something before moving to his study; Stein looked after the retreating forms with a small smile then turned back down the hall to his room. Sara turned to the two remaining members, “Well, I don’t know about you; but I could use some coffee.”

                Len made a sound of agreement, Mick shaking his head as they walked “I could do for something stronger.”

                As Leonard started coffee Sara took a seat at the table, picking up one of the delicate shells they had placed together. Hers had been yellow, other than the small white bird on either side. Mick’s was red, a lighter on one side and flame on the other. And Leonard’s was the most complex, a dark blue with lighter blue snowflakes decorating most of the surface. “You know, whoever it was put some thought into these.”

                Len scoffed as he took a seat across from her, pushing the second mug in her direction. “Waste of time,”

                “Perhaps, but it was a nice gesture. Besides; like Jax said it’s not as if we have a lot to be doing until Rip plots our next move.” She shrugged.

                “Are you suggesting we join their children’s game?” He eyed her over his mug.

                “I’m saying I’m bored,” She paused as shouting from the hall filled the room, Raymond and Kendra’s forms momentarily visible through the doorway. She grinned at him, “And I bet I could gather them faster than you.”

                “Is that a challenge Canary?”

                “I don’t know, afraid you’ll lose?” she teased

                For a long moment he watched her, considering. “Gideon,” He glanced up, “How many eggs left?”

                “I count twenty more eggs remain hidden Mister Snart.” She replied

                “Winner chooses the prize?” he asked, brow raised.

                “You’re on,” she turned to the other man, “Mick?”

                “Pass,” he replied gruffly; taking another drink of beef as he leaned back onto the counter. “You two have fun.” And with one last drink they were both out the door.

* * *

 

                Rip poured over the notes and clippings he had, searching desperately for another place they could intercept Savage. Leaning back he ran a hand down his face, allowing his eyes a moment of rest. As he glanced around the room he noticed the orange plastic tucked above a couple books. With a sigh he walked over, pulling the plastic egg free and pausing as it gave a rattling sound. Returning to his desk he popped it open, revealing a handful of jellybeans. “Gideon?”

                “Yes Captain?”

                He removed one of the candies, inspecting it absently. “Who hid the eggs?”

                “Mister Palmer; he woke some hours before the rest of the crew to replicate and hide them.”

                “Did he say why?” He knew Palmer likely spoke to the ship, after all he seemed unable to work without talking to someone.

                “Yes; he seemed to believe it would help cheer the others up after the recent string of failed missions. Then had me wipe his memory of where he hid them so he did not have an advantage in the hunt.” The ship paused, then added almost curiously “It does seem to have raised the spirits of the others.”

                “How did he even know the date?” he popped the candy into his mouth, enjoying the rare treat.

                “Mister Palmer has requested I notify him of holidays based upon when we left 2016.” She answered.

                “And where are they now?”

                “All the members except for Mister Snart, Mister Rory and Miss Lance are in the galley eating pizza and discussing earth tradition.”

                “And the rogues?”

                “In Mister Snart’s room,” she replied

                He sighed, “Well at least no one is trying for murder today…”

* * *

 

                “You cheated!” Sara exclaimed, glaring across the bed at a smug Leonard.

                “Or you’re just bad at cards,” He replied coolly

                “Blondie,” Mick motioned from his place on the floor to the table at her side.

                She reached back, grabbing one of the twenty-one colored eggs and tossing it to him. “And I suppose you think Gideon’s sensors were off too?”

                “That is the logical assumption.” He began shuffling the cards once more, “I’m surprised you weren’t double-checking her as well Assassin,”

                As he began passing out cards between them she popped open another egg of her own, pulling the wrapped candy out before tossing the egg toward the growing pile next to Mick. “It’s strange, thinking about what I’d be doing back home.”

                “Not like it’s the first one you’ve missed,” he glanced up at her.

                “No, but in the League you lose track of days; so I didn’t really feel like I was missing anything.” She picked up the cards, organizing them in her hand.

                “Not much to miss if you ask me.” Mick stated from the side,

                She shrugged, “Maybe; but we would have been together. Laurel and Dad would have gotten off work to attend service this morning, then Dad would have fixed lunch. Mom might have stopped by –“

                “Then you decorate eggs and sing songs?” Len half mocked, “Didn’t take you for such a domestic, Birdie.”

                She glared, “Don’t you and Lisa meet up?”

                He gave a half-laugh, “My sister and I don’t find holidays all that sentimental.” He shook his head, “Dear old dad didn’t make them all that memorable.” He drawled, then shrugged, “I tried to get her a little something, but hardly enough to reminisce on.”

                “What about you Mick?” Sara glanced over to him,

                “Never cared much for it,” He offered a half grin, “I did try and stay up to shoot the rabbit when it tried sneaking into the house with a basket.”

                “Mick!” she half scolded, half laughed “That’s awful”

                He shrugged, “Almost got him too,” With a grunt he got to his feet, “I’m going for food, you want something?”

                Sara nodded, “Surprise me,”

                He barked a short laugh then turned to Leonard, “Boss?” The other man simply shook his head, “Suit yourself.”

                After he left the two resumed their game, “So no Easter, really?”

                He shook his head, “Like I said, I would pull something together for my sister. But all dad brought home was alcohol and his fists.” He shook his head, “The only thing holidays are good for is distractions for a heist.”

                “Sorry you feel that way,” She continued quietly, “But for the record; you aren’t so bad to spend special dates with.”

                For a time they played in silence, until his smooth “You want a kiss Lance?” drew her attention.

                “Do I what?” she jerked her head up, finding his usual smirk as he held out the foil wrapped chocolate.

                “Not my thing,” he drawled.

                “I hate you,” she grumbled, grabbing the candy from him.

                “If you say so,” his voice softened, “By the way, you aren’t such bad company yourself.”

                She looked up, eyes searching his for some hint of his usual biting words or hidden jab. But before she could form a reply Mick returned, stack of pizza on a plate in one hand and the necks of several beers in the other.

                Sara twisted the top of her bottle open, then glanced between them, “To celebrating non-traditionally.” They each offered her a half smile, touching their bottles to hers.

                “I can drink to that,” Mick states, then sits down with his back against the bed between them as they return to their cards.

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t convince me Ray doesn’t keep track of holidays even while they are on a Timeship, and plan celebrations accordingly.
> 
> Also the Leonard won the egg hunt 11 to 10 (Because he stole one from Raymond when he wasn't looking)


End file.
